This invention relates to the art of bag dispensing and more particularly relates to an assemblage of bags which permits one at a time removal of the bags without otherwise disrupting the assemblage.
In the packaging of articles for shipment, display or otherwise preparing articles for sale, the efficiency and speed of the overall packaging process is often determined by the ease with which an operator can obtain a bag for use in the packaging process. Because of the importance of dispensing bags to an operator in a packaging process, various techniques have been devised within the art to facilitate and expedite the packaging process.
One such technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,494 wherein a stack of containers is folded within a shipping container and adapted to be partially unfolded and dispensed from the stack by an operator during a packaging process. This stack of bags is retained in tact by the co-action of a rod within the fold and a resilient member pressing against the stack of bags and the rod on the outer portion of the fold.
Another technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,182 wherein an assemblage of containers are attached to a carrier and moved by the carrier to a dispensing position for removal by an operator and insertion of an object into the bag. This type of packaging arrangement has become known to the art as taped bags. Taped bags have generally been widely accepted within the art and have proven to be one of the most versatile dispensing arrangements.
While the taped bags described above have proved to be entirely satisfactory for packaging in most applications, the art requires the versatility of differing techniques to adapt itself to various packaging environments.